The Evil Queen's tale
by Evil's Sidekick
Summary: Every story has two sides to it. Suze gets her dream prince, a proud family and a ball to show off her Jessicca McClintock dress in. Paul's tale when Snow White rejoices.


**Die trying**

-_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did, was it something you said_

_-Avril Lavigne_

The sky was blood red.

It's funny, I know, but I admit that I've sat here a thousand times; exactly in this seat (Paul Slater never eats on a table that has not been reserved especially for him, EVER. I find that the whole-year package saves more of my valuable time) exactly at this time, with a thousand different girls, all just waiting to jump my bones. But I've never really noticed the perfect, bloody streak that stained the rapidly darkening sky at the precise second the sun hit the flaming red ocean.

Red. Everything, every deplorable thing, was red.

Kelly's dress, split up to scandalous heights, was red. Her claws –excuse me, nails- were glistening with blinding red nail polish. Hell, even the bloody –huh, more irony- leather seats were a vivid scarlet.

And I don't _need_ that damned color right now. Red reminds me of flames, of the blood trickling down a man's forehead as he jumps to save the girl that we both loved.

Basically, red reminds me of the biggest regret, of the biggest failure of my life.

I look at Kelly. She's telling me about some tennis match she had watched; probably hoping that it would impress me. I watch her scarlet red lips moving, and marvel at how much like a vampire she seems right now. No, wait. Vampires are actually interesting. As in opposed to tear-jerkingly boring.

I flash her my thousand-wattage smile, and excuse myself. Need to get away, my brain repeated. Cannot endure anymore!!!!!!

Mercifully, Kelly consents. I practically run outside, trying very hard not to look over my shoulder. I breathe, once I was sure about my safety. Nice to know that _some_ girls still were affected by me. God knows I've had more than my share of indifference from females. I groan internally. Why was I doing this, anyway? With _Kelly Prescott_?

The answer bubbles up. It always does.

'_You need to settle things with Suze. You have to.'_

I still don't understand, though. Why was I going through this much confusion, not pain?

The helpful little answering machine came to help me out._ 'Maybe you weren't in love with her in the first place.'_

I raise my eyebrows at myself, and catch myself. Wow, look at that. I'm going nuts.

Point was, I had to clarify some things today at the dance. It was either that, or I would die trying.

**One hour later**

"Miss Prescott!"

Ah, the much-awaited banshee call. It sounded almost musical to my ears.

Kelly scowled, and turned around. "Yes, Sister Ernestine?"

I didn't bother turning. In my mind's eye, i could clearly see our vice principle's face as she yelled herself hoarse at Kelly's dress. Finally, she dragged a loudly protesting Kelly to the Ladies' room and left me to rot.

I was enjoying the sweet silence of the breezeway when i saw _her._

She was giggling with that albino pal of her's when she saw me.

I couldn't say anything for a long time. It was just that she looked so breath-takingly beautiful, you know? And not the way Kelly was beautiful, either. She was wearing a long, flowing designer gown, and looked like someone from _up there._ Maybe she was. Maybe that's why she deserved the man who was admittedly so much more nobler than me.

I straightened, and she said something to her friend. I think I caught the word 'Jesse' in it, but I didn't feel any anger. Just a resigned sort of acceptance.

I swear, they should start considering me for a sainthood _right now._

Anyway, her friend -CeeCee, I think her name was- headed back in the direction of the dance floor, and she reached me. "Hi"

I finally took my hands out of my pockets. D-day had come. "Hi"

Finally, for the sake of having something to say, andnot because I was thrilled about it, I said, "I ran into Jesse out there."

She raised her perfectly-sculpted eyebrows. "I ran into Kelly in there."

By that time, I had gathered my resolve. I knew what I had to do, and I knew how I felt. Today, I was going to settle things with this girl. I owed her that.

Hear that? Remember that the next time you try to kick me into hell.

A/N: Pleeeease review!!!! I'm just another insecure new writer!!!!!!


End file.
